


Pain and Hope

by FloweryNamesLover



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweryNamesLover/pseuds/FloweryNamesLover





	Pain and Hope

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hakuouki or anything related to it.**

* * *

Pain exploded in Souji's chest, tearing him from his peaceful nap.

His eyes snapped open as he sat upright, coughing so violently he was certain his throat would explode. He had a hand over his rapidly-beating heart while the fingernails of his other hand clawed at his chest. Blood swiftly ascended his throat and burst from his mouth. Moving both hands to his neck, he collapsed to his knees, gasping for air.

He leaned down until his forehead almost touched the floor, and he saw the strands of hair in front of his eyes turning white and his eyes stung as they became red. His coughs intensified, blood continuing to escape his lips, and his body trembled. He struggled to breathe, to resist the bloodlust, to _think_.

Souji let out a choked cry and slammed his fist against the floor.

He heard the door open, then _her_ voice exclaimed,"Souji-san!" Rapid footsteps sounded as she ran to his side. She knelt beside him and her warm arms encircled him. She cradled his head on her shoulder and stroked the back of his head.

"C-Chizuru-chan..." Souji got out through gritted teeth, clutching her arm so tightly his nails dug into her flesh. She winced, but did not release him, instead tightening her grip on him.

The coughing had stopped. He focused on Chizuru's embrace and on making sure she did not cut herself for his sake. They had agreed to resist the bloodlust until the water at this place took effect. What he hadn't counted on was his tuberculosis and bloodlust double-teaming him.

Chizuru buried her face in his neck, staining his clothes with her tears."Souji-san, maybe-"

"No!" He shook his head, grinding his teeth with such ferocity it was a wonder they didn't break. Another cry left him, followed by her sob.

Souji closed his eyes with forced slowness and willed his body to fight and then relax.

Suddenly, the tightness that had consumed his lungs and entire body began to ease, air came more easily to him, and his breathing started to return to normal. His eyes and hair turned back to their original color.

Then, all the strength was gone from Souji, and were it not for Chizuru holding him, he would have fallen like a rag doll to the ground.

Chizuru pulled away from his neck and loosened her grip on him just a bit."Souji-san?" Her voice was filled with concern.

Souji moved his grip from her arm to her hand, and gave it a small squeeze. She slipped her hand free and released him from her embrace. She sat there on her knees, rubbing his back in soothing circles until he was breathing normally again and the pain completely went away.

Souji turned to Chizuru and reached for her, pulling her close. He rested his chin atop her head and tapped her lightly on the back. Chizuru clutched the material of his kimono and pressed her cheek to his chest.

"I love you, Chizuru-chan," he whispered.

"I love you too, Souji-san," she replied.

They stayed like that for awhile, content to just hold each other in silence.


End file.
